Pinkamena Party
Pinkamena Party is an album project created by Supersaw Hoover and sc.Dave! The first album, LET'S BUCK SHIT UP! 'was a parody response to 'Balloon Party's 100% No Feeble Cheering. Balloon Party '''claimed their album had the hardest music the community had to offer, however it had a distinct lack of staple hardcore genres such as Gabber and Speedcore. '''LET'S BUCK SHIT UP! '''and '''Pinkamena Party '''as a whole were essentially created to show '''Balloon Party what hardcore music really was. Supersaw Hoover and sc.Dave! had also submitted their own tracks to 100% No Feeble Cheering; ALL SCREWS LOOSE and PSYCHOPATHIC PARTY ANIMAL respectively. However, their submissions were rejected for being too violent and too harsh for Balloon Party. These tracks would later appear on LET'S BUCK SHIT UP! Main Albums Main Pinkamena Party albums are released yearly. Each one features a new pony along with a new theme. As of 2018, there are 6 main Pinkamena Party '''albums. LET'S BUCK SHIT UP! Released August 28, 2012, with a total of 29 tracks, '''LET'S BUCK SHIT UP! is the very first Pinkamena Party album. It is a parody of Balloon Party's 100% No Feeble Cheering '''featuring genres such as; Hardcore, Gabber, Speedcore, Breakcore, Terrorcore, and Noise. Unlike '''Balloon Party, Pinkamena Party actively encouraged obscenity, profanity, and "unthinkably horrible themes". This would become a staple for all future albums. My Little Remix announcement Full album on Bandcamp Full album on Youtube RAINBOW DASH IMPALES HERSELF ON A WROUGHT IRON FENCE Released June 19, 2013,with a total of 51 tracks and 1 bonus track, RAINBLOOD & VOMIT: RAINBOW DASH IMPALES HERSELF ON A WROUGHT IRON FENCE is the second main album in the Pinkamena Party '''series. It is a parody of '''Balloon Party's Rainbow & Rooted '''featuring genres such as; Hardcore, Speedcore, Breakcore, Frenchcore, Splittercore, Extratone, Grindcore, Powerviolence, Speed Metal, Rhythmic Noise, Hardcore Punk, and Digital Hardcore. '''RAINBLOOD & VOMIT's '''theme was to be as fast as possible, in response to '''Balloon Party '''saying '''Rainbow & Rooted would be "fast and energetic". My Little Remix announcement Full album on Bandcamp Full album on Youtube ACADEMY OF BOOTY Released August 16, 2014, with a total of 61 tracks, ACADEMY OF BOOTY is the third main album in the Pinkamena Party series. It is a parody of Balloon Party's Academy of Power '''featuring genres such as; Hardcore, Speedcore, Breakcore, Gabber, Industrial Hardcore, Powerviolence, Thrash Metal, Hardcore Punk, Harsh Noise, Power Noise, Ghettotech, Juke, Miami Bass, Ghetto House, Garage, and Experimental Hiphop. The mascot for this album was none other than Twilight Sparkle's butt. '''ACADEMY OF BOOTY's theme was to combine hardcore genres with booty bass and ghetto genres. My Little Remix announcement Full album on Bandcamp Full album on Youtube NO MORALITY Released June 27, 2015, with a total of 52 tracks (technically 54 if you count the Futaloo joke tracks), NO MORALITY '''is the 3.5th main album in the '''Pinkamena Party series. It is a parody of Balloon Party 3.5: Equine Morality '''featuring genres such as; Hardcore, Gabber, Speedcore, Frenchcore, Mashcore, Breakcore, Industrial, Noise, Grime, Hardcore Punk, Powerviolence, Thrash Metal, Grindcore, Cybergrind, Digital Hardcore, Jungle, and Crossbreed. This album's theme was Applejack being a zealous morality freak and the Pinkamena Party Crew messing with her. Applejack opening a megachurch in Ponyville was also noted. Obscenity and profanity were encouraged as with all other '''Pinkamena Party albums, however this album also encouraged participants to sample religious things tastelessly. My Little Remix announcement Full album on Bandcamp Full album on Youtube CHROMATIC HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Released May 13, 2016, with a whopping 75 tracks, CHROMATIC HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH '''is the fourth main album in the '''Pinkamena Party '''series. It is a parody of '''Balloon Party's Chromatic Horizons '''featuring genres such as; Hardcore, Frenchcore, Breakcore, Speedcore, Splittercore, Extratone, Harsh Noise, Power Electronics, Cybergrind, Schranz, Industrial, Hard Dance, Gabber, Mashcore, Hardcore Punk, Noise Rock, Post-punk, Harsh Noise Wall, Thrash Metal, and Digital Hardcore. This album encouraged participants to go too far! To make music as hard as possible! It put a huge emphasis on encouraging obscenity and profanity, and even not safe for life content this time around. It is currently the longest '''Pinkamena Party album, including almost 5 hours of content. My Little Remix announcement Full album on Bandcamp Full album on Youtube INCOHESIVE HORSE ADHESIVE Released July 8, 2017, with a total of 48 tracks and 2 bonus tracks, INCOHESIVE HORSE ADHESIVE '''is the fifth main album in the '''Pinkamena Party series. It also marks the first time a main Pinkamena Party '''album wasn't parodying '''Balloon Party, '''due to '''Balloon Party going on indefinite hiatus after Chromatic Horizons 'in 2016. '''INCOHESIVE HORSE ADHESIVE '''is '''Pinkamena Party's 'Discord album. This album encouraged participants to combine genres that shouldn't go together, but do! Stuff like Gabber country, Breakcore opera, and Bagpipe Schranz for example. It also had a strange emphasis on glue. My Little Remix announcement Full album on Bandcamp Full album on Youtube RARITY'S MAD & MAGICAL MYSTERIOUSLY MELODRAMATIC MUSICAL Released August 12, 2018, with a total of 27 tracks, 'RARITY'S MAD & MAGICAL MYSTERIOUSLY MELODRAMATIC MUSICAL '''is the sixth main album in the '''Pinkamena Party '''series. It's '''Pinkamena Party's 'Rarity album, as well as their Trixie album. This album's theme was drama! It encouraged hardcore music as well as showtunes, musical theatre, skits, dynamic music, long songs, and conceptual tracks. The goal of this album was to make a musical the wrong way, this was done by organizing the tracks into the most coherent story possible, as well as renaming a few tracks to fit the story better. This album even had an included fanfic in the description of the Bandcamp page. My Little Remix announcement Full album on Bandcamp Full album on Youtube Mini-albums There is usually at least one mini-album per main album. Mini-albums follow the theme of the main album they are branching off of, usually with an additional holiday theme. The only exceptions to this rule would be '''just rocks (for Maud Pie) '''and '''IT'S 2018 (BPM), '''these albums could be considered side albums rather than mini-albums due to them having unique themes. As of 2018 there are 8 mini-albums; 3 Christmas albums, 1 Halloween album, 1 Valentine's Day album, 1 Thanksgiving album, 1 New Years album, and 1 Pi Day album. RAINBOW DASH IMPALES HERSELF ON A CANDY CANE Released December 24, 2013, with a total of 20 tracks, '''RAINBOW DASH IMPALES HERSELF ON A CANDY CANE '''is '''RAINBOW DASH IMPALES HERSELF ON A WROUGHT IRON FENCE's '''mini-album. Full album on Bandcamp Full album on Youtube MERRY CHRISTMASS Released December 25, 2014, with a total of 21 tracks and 5 bonus tracks, '''MERRY CHRISTMASS '''is '''ACADEMY OF BOOTY's '''first mini-album. Full album on Bandcamp Full album on Youtube ARSE & HOOVES DAY Released February 14, 2015, with a total of 27 tracks, '''ARSE & HOOVES DAY '''is ACADEMY OF BOOTY'S second mini-album. Full album on Bandcamp Full album on Youtube just rocks (for Maud Pie) Released March 13, 2015, with a total of 35 tracks, '''just rocks (for Maud Pie) could be considered the first Pinkamena Party '''side album. This album's theme was to create music that Maud Pie would listen to using exclusively rock sounds, no rhythm allowed. It is the softest '''Pinkamena Party '''album to date, featuring genres such as; musique concrète, sound collage, sound art, acousmatic music, lowercase, field recordings, avant-garde, and soft noise. My Little Remix announcement Full album on Bandcamp Full album on Youtube NO MORALITY ON MISCHIEF NIGHT Released October 30, 2015, with a total of 41 tracks, '''NO MORALITY ON MISCHIEF NIGHT '''is '''NO MORALITY's mini-album. My Little Remix announcement Full album on Bandcamp Full album on Youtube CHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRISTMAS Released December 25, 2016, with a total of 17 tracks, CHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRISTMAS '''is '''CHROMATIC HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH's '''mini-album. Full album on Bandcamp Full album on Youtube A STICKY SITUATION AT FLANKSGIVING DINNER Released November 23, 2017, with a total of 22 tracks, '''A STICKY SITUATION AT FLANKSGIVING DINNER '''is '''INCOHESIVE HORSE ADHESIVE's '''mini-album. Full album on Bandcamp Full album on Youtube IT'S 2018 (BPM) Released January 1, 2018, with a total of 17 tracks, '''IT'S 2018 (BPM) '''could be considered the second '''Pinkamena Party '''side album. This album had exactly one gimmick. All tracks had to be 2018 beats per minute, a pure Extratone album. Full album on Bandcamp Full album on Youtube RARITY'S MERRY & MAGICAL CHRISTMAS NEIGHTIVITY PAGEANT Released December 24, 2018 with a total of 25 tracks, '''RARITY'S MERRY & MAGICAL CHRISTMAS NEIGHTIVITY PAGEANT is '''RARITY'S MAD & MAGICAL MYSTERIOUSLY MELODRAMATIC MUSICAL's '''mini-album. Full album on Bandcamp Full album on Youtube External Links Bandcamp: https://pinkamenaparty.bandcamp.com/ Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCVPQAZH3IzkAWiJHlg2Nb-Q[[Category:Compilation Album]] Category:Fan music Category:Musicians Category:Mature content